


Total Drama Junior

by Baudshaw



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Reality, Reality TV, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baudshaw/pseuds/Baudshaw
Summary: Eighteen 13-year-old contestants compete with each other to get the final prize of one million dollars.





	1. Introduction

_The camera turns to Chris, the host of Total Drama, as he stands on the dock of Pahkitew Island._

"What's up, peeps? Right here on Pahkitew Island, we're starting an all-new season! As you recall, in the last season, the contestants had to sleep in their own shelters and had to forage. But it's been a few months, and we've made some new accommodations! We have new cabins, new bathrooms, new mess halls, and more! Finally, eighteen brand new 13 year olds have joined us! Stay tuned, because whoever survives brutal challenges will win our grand prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Geez, that doesn't sound so big nowadays. Is it inflation, or just the fact that we've kept the prize the same for so long? Anyways, tune in for Total, Drama, Junior!"

**Hi, I'm Baudshaw. Because I'm the same age as these contestants, I might be very bad at this. So, I've labeled it as a draft I can improve on. Please give your suggestions on how to improve the show! I don't have any schedule, so don't expect me to whip this out quickly.**


	2. Droning On: Part 1

The camera turns to see Chris on the newly made dock of Pahkitew Island, holding a clipboard.

"We're coming at you live from Pahkitew Island! I'm your host, Chris McLean, and we're dropping a new season of the hottest reality show EV-ER!"

"Here's the premise: Eighteen young teenagers have come at this fresh new summer camp to endure eight weeks of brutal gossip, harsh challenges, and crummy conditions. Then, they'll have to vote each other off, where each loser has to walk down the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers. Who will win this? Find out here in Total, Drama, Junior!"

"Here comes our first contestant now," Chris said. "Dwayne!" The camera turns to show a small boat with a blonde boy wearing an indigo sweater and a red cap. "Hey, is this Pahkitew Island? I watched that season 10 times!" he said. "Oh, that's nice," Chris replied. Dwayne put his bag at the end of the dock and waited.

"Hello, Gemma!" Chris said. Gemma, who was wearing a crumpled red sweater, came down the boat and said "Hey, is this Pahkitew Island? I watched that season 12 times," with a much more dry tone than Junior. Chris stayed silent as she walked down the dock.

"Chris! How are you doing?" said a girl with a bright pink t-shirt, as she came off the boat. "Nice, Ruby! Welcome to Pahkitew Island," Chris said. She immediately started greeting Gemma, who just stared at her blankly.

"So Chris, you're really coming on in years. Do people actually like you anymore? I heard you were a sadistic psycho," said the next contestant, Aadi, who was a short boy with a dark blue shirt. His very short jet black hair was evident that he was a typical Indian. Chris frowned as he walked down the dock.

A drum tone played as Neil jumped at Chris, almost hitting him. "Uh, welcome?", Chris says. Neil said nothing as he sniffed the air and walked to the other contestants, which they promptly moved away from him. "That boy is freaky," said Ruby. "Compared to some other contestants in other seasons, not so much," said Gemma.

The camera turns to show a boat going towards the dock, going faster and faster. When it reached the dock, it chipped away a part of it and sent the whole boat flying into the water, along with the green-eyed boy who was on it. "Whoa Amir, total wipeout!" Chris said, and Amir responded by giving a thumbs up.

"Next up is Phoebe," Chris said. The girl had a yellow sweater with sunglasses and walked down the dock silently.

A girl with a black hoodie, with the hood over her head, came down the boat. She was playing a game on a handheld device, watching something, and listening to music at the same time. "That's Kyleigh right there!" Chris said. As she went to the other contestants, Phoebe asked, "Impressive." Kyleigh smiled and continued doing her three devices.

The next contestant, Ariel, was humming the song "Come Fly With Us" slowly came down her boat. "Hi Chris!" she said, as she hi-fived him. She continued to hum the song as she smiled at the contestants.

A rock theme played as a well-built boy with a white shirt came down the dock. "So this is the dump we're staying at?" he said. "No, Aiden. You're staying here. My crib is a secluded cove with AC," Chris replied. Aiden frowned and walked to the end of the dock.

"Hey, Chris! How ya doing?' said a girl. She was wearing a yellow tank top and had blond hair. "Penny! Nice to meet you," Chris said. Penny pointed his finger at Chris and smiled when she saw the other contestants. "Looks like they're about my age."

"You're Chris!" said the next contestant, Olive, as she hi-fived Chris as she walked down the dock. "And it looks like some guys have already come", she said while pointing at Aiden.

"Chris? Is that really you? The host of Total Drama?" Fabian, the next contestant, said. "What show do you think you're on? The Ridonculous Race?" Chris retorted, getting a few chuckles from Aiden and Dwayne.

"Trinity here!" said a girl with a sparkling dress as looked at the other girls with disgust, and finally said "First of all, Kyleigh, your dress is way too-" "SHUT UP!", Kyleigh replied. "Yeah, what she said," Chris said. Chris winced at her as she walked down the dock.

The next boat was filled with weights, who a boy with a gray shirt was lifting. "Hayden! Welcome to Total Drama," Chris said. Hayden had a confused expression and said "Hi" to Amir, who said "Hi" back.

The next contestant, Janae, had her mom hugging her and weeping. She proceeded to give her 3 phones, an alarming amount of food and water, and a list of some, after a few minutes, Janae stepped down the dock, disgruntled. "Our next contestant to arrive is Janae!" Chris said as she walked down the dock. "Uh, my mom is a total buzzkill!" she said. "Oh, don't worry about it. We'll have lots of fun at this camp," Gemma replied. Janae smiled at her response.

"Our next contestant is Finn!" Chris said as a boy with a black shirt and headphones was packing up his guitar. "Hey, the Chris man! Is this Pahkitew Island?" "You betcha," Chris replied. Finn marveled in awe at the scale of the island,

"Last but not least, here comes Herbert!" said Chris. A tall boy with a white and blue shirt simply stared at him apathetically as he walked down the dock, calmly analyzing the island.

"Here's the deal: We're splitting you into two teams, with nine members each. The teams are based on gender."

Most of the contestants smiled; the boys were especially happy.

"There are also outhouse confessionals, where you can let out your feelings, or tell the world what you really think."

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

Everything seems so much like the first season, Island. The dock, the contestants arriving by both, even the sentences he says mirror those of Island!

**-End Confessional-**

"So that means Dwayne, Aadi, Hayden, Herbert, Amir, Finn, Neil, Fabian, and Aiden are the... Male Meerkats!" Chris said, displaying a green banner of a meerkat. "Nice!", Dwayne said."I'm sorry, what's a meerkat?", Finn said. Herbert did a facepalm and replied, "It's a kind of mongoose found in Africa." Finn said, "What's a mongoose?" This time, Herbert didn't even think to give an answer to such an idiotic person.

"So," Chris said, "that means that Janae, Olive, Kyleigh, Gemma, Penny, Ariel, Ruby, Trinity, and Phoebe are the... Female Felines!" Yeah, because they're so catty, Gemma told to herself. There was already a fight between Olive and Trinity over who would get the top bunk. "Relax, ladies. Anyways, unpack your bags and meet in the mess hall in ten!", Chris said.

In the Felines cabin, there was turmoil. First, a large spider shocked the girls. All of them except Kyleigh screamed for it to get out, but it ended when Kyleigh stomped it. Second, Trinity shouted at Janae for dropping her bags. Finally, the girls calmed down, but only until they found out that the only bathroom options were the outhouse confessionals and the woods. Kyleigh and Gemma were getting quite annoyed by the other girls complaining.

**-Confessional (Kyleigh)-**

Argh! These stupid girls won't stop talking! People have called me a tomboy back home, so why can't I be on the other team! A million dollars isn't worth even a few days with these chatty, stupid, idiotic-

**-End Confessional-**

In the Meerkats cabin, things were going smoothly. Everyone was unpacking silently until Dwayne raised an argument about the best video game of the year. Everyone was calm and collected, except when Fabian gave his answer. Then, they started to discuss which decade was the best for music. Fabian said the 60s, which made everyone laugh at him.

**-Confessional (Fabian)-**

At least we're doing better than the girl's cabin. But why are they so mean to me? Is it because I have different opinions than them?

**-End Confessional-**

The screen transitioned to the eighteen contestants standing in the mess hall with their trays, waiting to get food from Chef. "Here, you will eat your meals. All of them. No outside food in this camp!", he said. Janae was a bit mad by this but accepted the grub from Chef. The lunch was "meatloaf surprise" with what looked to be some nails in them. The campers reluctantly accepted their food and sat down to eat it. Most of the girls flat out refused to eat, but Dwayne, Kyleigh, Aadi, and Amir decided to at least try it, and Aiden and Hayden ate the whole thing to be ready for the next challenge.

Finn was combing his long hair, which prompted Aadi to ask "Why is your hair so long?" "Just a fashion thing.", Finn responded. "More like a laziness thing."

"Hey, campers! How's it going," said Chris, as Trinity threw her meatloaf at him. She was enraged at the bad food and wanted more. "Sorry Trinity, but this is all you get. Anyways, the next challenge is in fifteen minutes, so hurry up!", Chris said, as he came into the building.

"Well, it's only the first challenge. How hard can it be?", Olive said. Gemma facepalmed and replied, "You jinxed it, Olive. Why?!"

The camera cut to an area that looked like a battlefield. There were what looked to be TNT, some fire burning, and very jagged terrain. "This is where your first challenge will be!", Chris said. "Oh," Olive said, while Gemma rolled her eyes.

**Hello, Baudshaw here. Due to the fact that I'm a bad writer, I'm labeling this as (DRAFT) so you can make improvements. And since I'm the same age as the contestants, please understand that I have school and no regular schedule.**


	3. Droning On: Part 2

The camera turns to show Chris standing next to some blueprints and some items. Behind him was a wasteland of sorts, filled with fire, explosives, and barbed wire. "In this season, not only does each winner of a challenge, (which are themed around 13-year-old activities), get a reward, the loser of each challenge has to eliminate one person out! They will be GONE. FOR-EVER!", Chris explained. "Anyways, your first challenge is... to build a manned combat drone!"

**-Confessional (Amir)-**

Woo-hoo! This challenge is in the bag! I'm an expert at combat drones, but putting a person on it might be difficult. But the Felines still have no chance!

- **Confessional (Aadi)-**

A drone? That does seem pretty difficult, but I hope we as a team can conquer the challenge. I do fear for whoever has to man the drone.

 **-End Confessional** -

"You have to build a drone within one hour using only the materials provided and a blueprint. Then, you have to mount a person on the drone and fight. The first drone to crash loses!" Chris said."Three, two, one, GO!"

"The first order of business is organization. I and the next most advanced at computers will build the main control panel. Finn, Dwayne, go build the weaponry system. Everyone else, go build the engines!", Amir said. Fabian quietly said, "Well, I built my own computer once. Can I help?" "Sure," Amir replied. Then, they started building on the drone.

The camera turned to show the Felines' team doing worse in planning. Trinity and Olive were arguing about who was going to do the weaponry systems, while Janae couldn't figure out how to build the control systems. The Felines were not cooperating, and the only girls who did anything significant were Ruby, Phoebe, Penny, and Kyleigh. However, they were making very good progress and had built most of the drone within forty-five minutes.

The Meerkats' drone was almost done, and the boys were conversing among themselves. Aadi argued for a strategic plan, and soon it was implemented. The plan was to sabotage the girls so they can win all the time. While they were discussing, Neil left and walked into the forest. Everyone assumed that he was just going to the bathroom, but after ten minutes, Fabian went to check on him.

"Neil? Are you there? Hello?" Fabian asked, but there was no response. Fabian continued walking until he heard a bear growl at something. Intrigued, he went toward it. "Neil?" He saw Neil fighting a bear with a stick. "NEIL! What are you doing?!", he asked. Just as Fabian said that Neil whacked the bear with the stick, and the bear stopped dead in its tracks and went on all fours. Fabian was freaked out by this but decided to slowly go towards the bear. "Hey Fabian!", Neil said. "Look at my bear. I've trained it to obey me." Then, he jumped into the air and landed on the bear. "Hey Fabian, come on!" Fabian, terrified yet intrigued, slowly came to the bear and climbed on its back. After both of them got on, the bear trampled through the forest, going at high speeds.

**-Confessional (Fabian)-**

That. Was. AMAZING! I want to learn how to do that so I can do it at home!"

**-End Confessional-**

On the Felines' side, progress had stagnated. Olive and Trinity were doing very little to contribute to the drone and Ruby was calling them out on it. Gemma was looking at this and was devising a plan. "Gemma, what are you looking at? Just ignore the three of them.", Phoebe asked, following Gemma's orders to build the weapons system. "Nothing," she replied. "And we're done! We could've used more help, but I think we did it well!"

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

I hate to do it, but I'm siding with Olive and Trinity. An alliance would be very good at discussing strategy and eliminating weak contestants. And by weak contestants, I mean girls who find out about my acts.

**-End Confessional-**

After five minutes, Ruby was finally done with her rant with Olive and Trinity, and the two of them were talking to each other about some fashion topics. Gemma walked to Trinity and greeted her. "So, what are you talking about?", Gemma asked. "Oh, we're just talking about social media? Have you heard the thing about Genghis Khan recently?", Olive said. Gemma fake smiled and began listening to the two excruciatingly talking about menial subjects.

Chris blasted his airhorn and announced "Okay campers, time is up! Put a contestant of your choice on the drone!" The Meerkats all said "Fabian!" but he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Aiden asked, impatient. On the Felines, Gemma decided that Phoebe would control the drone and Ruby would be on it. Ruby was mad at this, as her teammates were doing nothing to help and should've been on the drone. Suddenly, a bear appeared on all fours, with Neil and Fabian on it. All of the Meerkats screamed in terror, but the bear stopped and let Fabian get out. "Hey, guys. Oh, don't worry. This bear is nice!", he said. Then, the bear (and Neil) hopped away. "Fabian! Come on! Time is up, and since you're the lightest, you go on the drone! Hurry!" Junior explained as Fabian clung to the drone for dear life.

"Now that you've picked your people to ride your drones, it's time to fight!" Chris said. "Three, two, one, go!", he exclaimed, blasting his air horn.

Amir decided to maneuver around to scout the area, while Phoebe went head-on. Gemma, Olive, and Trinity were still talking among themselves, which annoyed Ruby a lot. Phoebe decided to shoot at an explosive, which blue up a small part of the engine. "Phoebe!" Ariel said, miffed. Ruby was terrified, especially since she wove herself in a corner.

With fiery determination in his eyes, Amir maneuvered the drone with lightning speed, which made Fabian almost fall out at some points. The two drones were getting closer, with the Meerkats' drone blowing up explosives and going through barbed wire. Finally, the two drones met, with the Meerkats having a clear advantage. Their drone was firing more accurately and dodging the Felines' darts. Phoebe then had the idea of aiming the darts at Fabian, which she executed. Fabian was getting pelted by darts and looked lik4 he was about to give up, but then Amir pushed their drone forward and fired it at the same time, which destroyed the Felines' drone for good. As Ruby and their drone crashed into the battlefield, the Meerkats' drone returned to the boys, who were celebrating their victory. "Good job, Meerkats! This challenge's reward is... this drone! You can use it as a toy or for delivering food to your cabin! As for the Felines, that was one of the worst performances I've ever seen! Come to the campfire tonight." Chris announced.

At the mess hall, the girls were eating separately. Olive, Trinity, and Ariel were talking about some cooking subject, and Gemma decided to butt in. "So, who are you voting out tonight?", she asked. "Wait, what? What do we have to do?", Ariel replied. "Well, we can kick someone off this camp forever," Gemma explained, "Who do you want to kick out?" "Well, I think Ruby. She was quite annoying and ranted about my lack of productivity or something." Trinity replied. "Yeah, she was rather annoying," Gemma said.

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

Ruby is actually the last person I would call annoying. She's actually pretty nice! The reason I'm voting her off? She's smart and witty. She'll get to know my tactics in no time. Not to mention that voting for a common player will improve relationships with others.

**-End Confessional-**

"So how about we all vote for Ruby?" Gemma suggested. Olive, Trinity, and Ariel agreed to this and continued talking about cooking, which Gemma was actually starting to enjoy.

"You know who I'm voting for? Trinity." Kyleigh exclaimed. "She's annoying, rude, and lazy. Who's with me?" Janae and Phoebe raised their hands. "I don't understand why the four of them don't take the game seriously. They treat it like a summer camp, not a competition to earn a million dollars", Phoebe wondered.

In the Meerkats' cabin, things were going smoothly. Herbert had controlled the drone to bring Chef's dinner to their cabin. After that, Hayden was meditating on the drone, who seemed to enjoy it. "Meditating? Why are you doing that?" Junior asked. Herbert added, "It's strange how someone so big and strong needs to meditate so much. Isn't meditating for girls?" "It is NOT for girls!" Hayden snapped. The boys were continuing their conversation about the government when a bear came crashing through the cabin. The boys were only slightly terrified, as they had already had an encounter with a bear that afternoon. Neil was riding the bear and greeted the Meerkats.

**-Confessional (Dwayne)-**

Although this is much crazier than my time with Don, there are some good allies to be made. In the Ridonculous Race, everyone was constantly moving, so it was hard to make friends. And in here, friendships mean alliances.

**-End Confessional-**

Later that night, the Felines had gathered at the campfire. Penny and Olive were talking to each other about some sports subjects. Chris was holding a sack of sweet treats. "This is a chocolate bar. The epitome of children's treats. On most occasions, a chocolate bar means a reward for doing chores or a holiday gift. But here, the chocolate bar represents life. If you do not get one tonight, you will leave this island forever. We decided that launching thirteen-year-olds out of a cannon was too cruel, so we brought back the Boat of Losers!"

**-Confessional (Janae)-**

I'm voting Trinity. She did absolutely nothing! Well, I'm just following Kyleigh at this point.

**-Confessional (Kyleigh)-**

Trinity will be gone!

**-Confessional (Penny)-**

Can I vote for four people?

**-Confessional (Ruby)-**

Buh-bye, Trinity! Such a useless freak.

**-Confessional (Ariel)-**

I trust Gemma. I'm voting for Ruby to be gone.

**-Confessional (Phoebe)-**

I don't know who to vote! Everyone seems so cool and nice. Here, let me just pick at random...

 **-End Confessional** -

"Your results are in," Chris declared, and if I call your name, you get to have this chocolate bar. If not, you will be going home tonight. The first chocolate bar goes to...

Janae."

"The next bars are going to...

Phoebe.

Gemma.

Kyleigh.

Penny.

Ariel.

Olive."

The remaining campers, Ruby and Trinity, were getting nervous. "The final bar goes to...", Chris said, as the music intensified. Ruby was cowering in fear, as Trinity was clamping her hands together. The music came to its climax as Chris pointed at Ruby, then Trinity, then Ruby again, then Trinity again.

"Trinity."

Ruby hung her head down as she slowly walked to the dock, staying silent. "Ah, game over," Gemma said, obviously copying Dave from Pahkitew Island. The Boat of Losers then came to pick up Ruby.

**-Confessional (Kyleigh)-**

Disastrous! Some wicked action is happening. Nobody would eliminate the smartest person on the team for good intentions.

**-End Confessional-**

"Well, that's one down and seventeen children to go. Who will be sent home? Find out next time in Total Drama Junior!

**Well, Ruby is gone. I know you wanted to see more of her, I'm annoyed that she's gone as well.**

**Since I'm the same age as these contestants, I need some improvements or suggestions. Do you dislike my writing style? Do you want to recommend an elimination order? Do you want to make a couple? Post a review if you want to help out my story!**


	4. Rolla Six

_The camera turns to show Chris McLean standing on the Dock of Shame, with a large boat behind._

_"_ Welcome to Pahkitew Island! Last time, two all-new teams found companionship", Chris said, showing the Meerkats talking in the cabin, "and rivalries," showing the Felines eating by themselves. "Our first challenge was to build a drone. The girls lost horribly, while Fabian and Neil make a unique friendship. Who will come out on top? Find out on Total, Drama, Junior!"

The camera turns to show Fabian walking out of the cabin in the early morning. Everyone was asleep, except Hayden, who was meditating on the drone. The air was crisp and silent, except for the faint hum of the drone. His black bowl cut was dirty from sleeping in the crummy cabin.

"I wonder where Neil is." he questioned, "Maybe he's out in the spot where he fought the bear." As Fabian went into the woods, he saw Neil fighting with three foxes. He used the same tactic he used when fighting the bear: waving the stick, fighting, then smacking the foxes in the cheek. The foxes hung their heads down and went away. "Neil, what are you doing so early?" Fabian asked, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing. Just taming these animals. You saw me tame this guy," Neil said, pointing at a bear who was sitting. He then sat on the bear, resting his hands on the bear's arms. "Look around you. Nature is beautiful, and so are animals. I am a master tamer, and I will rest here."

"But aren't there _some_ drawbacks to living here?" Fabian responded. "Yes, there is." Fabian chuckled, "For example, my academic skills are wearing off. I used to know basic algebra, but now long division hurts my brain. Can you go? I'm planning a big surprise for tomorrow."

**-Confessional (Fabian)-**

He's feralizing! Herbert told me about a boy who was on this very show. He was stuck in the compartments of the plane for weeks! Once he got out, he had completely changed. I think his name was Elijah? No, it's Eddie. Or is it Ezra? Agh! I forgot!

**-End Confessional-**

A few hours had passed, and most of the campers had finished breakfast. Meanwhile, Kyleigh and Ariel were discussing strategy. "We need to motivate the other girls into winning. How do we do that?", Kyleigh wondered. "Maybe we should give them a speech and tell them what happens when they win.", Ariel replied.

"Hey, where's Neil?" Dwayne asked. "I saw him in the woods," Dwayne replied. Aiden was running around and arguing with Finn about some music topic when an airhorn blew. "Come to the dock. Pronto!", Chris exclaimed.

"Today, you will be going to the mainland to my Chris McLean amusement park!" Chris explained.

**-Confessional (Dwayne)-**

He has a WHAT?!

**-End Confessional-**

"You will compete in six challenges based on the deadly sins: A fountain dive, an eating contest The first team to complete all the challenges lose. You can start as soon as we arrive at the park. Now, GO!", Chris explained as all seventeen contestants got on the boat, eager and ready.

**-Confessional (Phoebe)-**

I don't know much about Chris, but based on what Gemma says, he never bases his challenges on religion. Weird!

**-End Confessional-**

Chris and Chef got in the front seat of the Boat of Losers, while all seventeen campers (except Neil, who was missing) were cramped, unhappy, and silent. Suddenly, Kyleigh asked "What is the worst decade for music?" and there was a massive debate for twenty minutes. Finally, Chris reached the mainland and the seventeen contestants ran off.

"The first challenge is based on Greed. Collect at least 4 dollars to win." Amir read. He and Herbert stuck their heads into the fountain and began searching for coins. "So we have to search for coins? Nice!" Olive said.

Kyleigh was refusing to go in the fountain. "My sweater! I bought it at a convention and I never go without it! It'll get ruined in the water!" she cried. "You are getting in," Phoebe responded, pushing her into the water.

After 10 minutes, the only contestants left at the first challenge were Hayden, Amir, Janae, and Penny. "How do you swim with your eyes open? They do it in the cartoons but it's impossible in real life!" Penny said. "Just jump in and try to fin it with your eyes closed. It's no biggie," Amir responded.

"The next challenge is based on Gluttony. Eat the equivalent of 1500 calories laid out in front of you." Ariel read. There was a table filled with hot dogs, chips, french fries, and cookies.

**-Confessional (Finn)-**

This challenge should be a breeze. Hayden is practically a giant! He should already eat so much!"

**-Confessional (Hayden)-**

I'm on a diet! And besides, this roller coaster slop will only damage my insides and make me throw up!

**-End Confessional-**

This challenge seemed to be quite hard, as all the contestants were stuck on the second challenge. Aiden and Dwayne were quickly finishing it, but most of the girls could barely stomach it. Frustrated, Dwayne and Finn pinned down a rebellious Hayden and force-fed him.

All the girls were going really slowly, except Penny. She was specifically devouring the cookies, while the other 6 girls were slowly stomaching hot dog after hot dog.

**-Confessional (Penny)-**

I have a huge sweet tooth! Eating 1500 calories worth of cookies was nothing. Uh, right?

**\- End Confessional-**

"Done!" Aiden said. "Done!" Herbert said. Both of them moved on to the next challenge. "The next challenge is based on Wrath. Try to win these impossible games to get the ticket (one per team) required to get to the next challenge." Herbert read. He and Aiden started the balloon-popping game.

After 20 minutes, the only contestants still on the second challenge were Kyleigh, Trinity, and Janae. "Come on! We need to eat faster!" Janae shouted. "I'm too full. I can't eat a single thing..." Trinity replied. Janae decided to adopt Finn and Dwayne's tactics and force-fed Trinity. Kyleigh was repulsed by most of the food but started to eat bag after bag of chips.

"Where is this stupid ticket?!" Dwayne hissed. In his duck shooting game, the ducks were simply phasing through the bullets. Hayden was also messing up in his mini bowling game. The bowling ball slid away when it was about to hit the pins. Now, all the contestants were stuck on the third challenge.

"Where's Neil?" Fabian asked."Uh, Neil?" "Did Neil even get on the boat?" Aadi replied. "Aargh! He's gonna cost us the challenge!"

Hayden was getting angrier and angrier. "Where is the ticket?!" he shouted. In frustration, he pounded his fists on the alley. Hayden broke a part of the alley, revealing a ticket inside. "It was there?" Aadi exclaimed. "Whatever, let's go."

The Felines were having a hard time on the third challenge. However, after seeing Hayden, they decided to break up the games to find the ticket. After 20 minutes, Janae finally found the ticket inside a game of skeeball. "Come on! The boys are ahead of us!", Gemma said.

"The next challenge is based on Sloth. Try to escape this Ferris wheel." Trinity read.

Dwayne and Aiden were in one carriage, which had some sleeping powder constantly sprayed on it. Soon, they slept for an entire hour.

Aadi and Aiden were out first, escaping in only ten minutes. However, the rest of the contestants were still sleeping.

"The penultimate challenge is based on... Lust?" Aadi read, "What are they gonna make us do?"

The sound of an eagle screeching startled the two Meerkats, making them look into the sky. Then, they saw Neil riding on. "Neil?" Aadi asked. "Neil!" Then, the eagle dropped down and Neil jumped, landing perfectly on the ground. "Neil! What were you doing?" Aiden said.

"Since Neil returned, the Meerkats might have a chance now!" Chris exclaimed.

"A kissing booth?" Aadi read. "I have to stand on this side of the booth, then the window opens and reveals the girl I have to kiss them? Okay. And, it says that I can't go until every member ." The Meerkats waited five minutes, then ten minutes, then fifteen minutes. "Man, those girls can sleep." Aiden chirped.

Finally, three Felines came. Aadi stood on one side and Phoebe stood on the other. When the window opened, both of them were repulsed. Aadi sucked it up and said "Okay, let's get this over with. But Phoebe was refusing to kiss Aadi. She first decided to run away, but Janae tripped her over and held her. Phoebe then tried to resist two girls trying to make her kiss Aadi, but then Penny kicked her in the stomach. Weak and hopeless, Phoebe surrendered and kissed Aadi.

The next two contestants to kiss were Olive and Aiden. Olive enthusiastically kissed the boy, while Aiden was repulsed.

**-Confessional (Olive)-**

Okay, Aiden is kind of cute. But I didn't plan on kissing him! It was a coincidence! And anyway, I'm not looking for boys on this island. Relationships are overrated.

**-End Confessional-**

It had been an hour, and there were still six contestants snoozing away. As the contestants were not allowed to actively wake the sleeping campers up, they waited. Finally, after an hour, all of the contestants woke up, got out of the Ferris wheel, and started going to the kissing booth.

Fabian kissed Gemma, Dwayne kissed Janae, Hayden kissed Ariel, Herbert kissed Trinity, Amir and Kyleigh kissed Finn. When they were done, both teams headed to the last challenge.

"The final challenge is based on Pride. Ride this epic roller coaster with people taking photos of you. The first full team to go to the finish line wins!" Gemma read. "Great. All you need is a Don Box and now it's the laziest Total Drama challenge ever." Dwayne replied.

There were 12 seats, so the bravest of the contestants decided to ride the coaster. They slowly rode up, with crowds of people cheering them on. As they reached the tippy top, there were dozens of people pointing cameras at them. Suddenly, a wheel in the back caught fire. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Chris remarked. Suddenly, what seemed like a fun joyride was a horrible experience. Trinity's seatbelt busted, causing her to barely hang on to her life. Janae's sneakers were starting to catch on fire. But finally, after two minutes, the ride stopped. The 12 contestants rushed to the finish lines. "Good job, contestants! You're the first to arrive. But the last member to arrive will be eliminated." Chris responded.

The second ride was done setting up, and Hayden and Herbert, although scared, got on the ride. Neil was done with the second challenge and was running towards the roller coaster . Kyleigh and Phoebe were fighting. "You get on the coaster! You've tortured me all day!" Phoebe commanded. "No! You pushed me on the fountain, you go first!" Kyleigh replied. Finally, Phoebe punched Kyleigh into the rollercoaster, just as it was starting.

The coaster went up very slowly due to the wheel being broken. The ride creaked and snapped, and the 3 contestants were scared beyond belief. When the ride was descending, the last car fell out. Finally, after 3 minutes (the front wheels were rusty and slowed down the ride) of pure terror, the 3 contestants finally reached the finish line.

Terrified, Phoebe refused to go on the ride. Annoyed, Kyleigh decided to go back to push Phoebe into the coaster. Neil, however, was running closer and closer. Kyleigh decided to go through the employee shortcut instead of the far longer visitor's path. Phoebe, terrified of the rollercoaster, refused to go. Suddenly, Kyleigh appeared, her eyes shooting daggers.

"You are getting on this ride."

Phoebe tried to fight, but Kyleigh effortlessly blocked it. With a swift kick to the chest, she forced Phoebe on the rollercoaster.

The rollercoaster started moving and Neil jumped on it just in time. Ever so slowly, the roller coaster climbed up, creaking all the way. Finally, it let out a distressed squeak and fell down. A large rollercoaster that made noses bleed was bad enough, but the low quality of the cars and the parts falling off only added to the torment. Even Neil was slightly scared. However, before the car even stopped, Neil swiftly jumped into the finish line while Phoebe was crying hysterically.

"The Meerkats win! As a reward, you get... a whole bunch of amusement park food! And by amusement park food, I mean 2 buckets of cookies." Chris announced, tossing the buckets to the Meerkats. They instantly were captivated, but Herbert prevented them from stealing. "Felines, I'm seeing you at the campfire, again."

In the Meerkats cabin, things were going swimmingly. Hayden was unsuccessfully trying to yoga moves on the drone. Herbert was trying to prove to Dwayne how the square root of negative one is positive one. Aiden asked "Did you see how Kyleigh was kissing you? She's into you." "Like you should be talking. What about your little Olive?" Finn replied as Aiden scoffed.

The camera turns to show the eight Felines sitting at the campfire. Phoebe was covered in bruises, and Kyleigh was watching a movie of sorts on her screen. "Wow, that was amazing! I mean, you did terrible as a team, but Kyleigh kicking Phoebe! That's something I'll never forget." Chris said. "When I call your name, you get to receive a chocolate bar. If you don't get a bar, you go to the Boat of Losers and you can never come back. The first chocolate bar goes to...

Ariel."

"The next bars go to...

Penny.

Trinity.

Olive.

Gemma.

Janae."

"Phoebe, you might be going home tonight because all you did was focus on fighting Kyleigh instead of focusing on the challenge. Kyleigh, you might be going home tonight because all you did was focus on fighting Phoebe instead of focusing on the challenge. The final bar goes to..." Chris said, as terror struck Phoebe and Kyleigh.

Kyleigh."

"At least I got to punch that stupid, short, black haired face." Phoebe remarked, going to the Dock of Shame.

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

This team is like a volcano: destruction from all mediums, on all sides.

**-End Confessional-**

"So far, the Felines are erupting and causing chaos in their own team. Don't you love it? Find more drama next time in Total, Drama, Junior!"

**So, Phoebe is eliminated. I didn't have much to work with this character, so I wanted her to go out with a bang.**

**As I'm only 13 and bad at writing, I am labeling this as (DRAFT). Also, leaving a review will help me improve my story a lot. So please leave a review! A constructive negative review is far better than an empty positive review.**

**As I have other matters to do other than writing, my schedule might be inconsistent.**


	5. Absolutely Zero

_The camera turns to show Chris standing on the Dock of Shame._

"Last time on Total Drama Junior! Both teams had to compete in a deadly amusement park! While the Meerkats completed the challenge, Kyleigh and Phoebe fought all the way through. When the Felines lost, although both Phoebe and Kyleigh disrupted the challenge, Phoebe went home. Who is going home next! Find out now on Total, Drama, Junior!"

Fabian, bored, decided to check on Neil and what surprise he was making.

**-Confessional (Fabian)-**

It seems like my only friend is a feral warrior. Oh well, all the other Meerkats love to pick on me, so it's my only option for a potential ally.

**-End Confessional-**

The mystical morning air, the shining dewdrops, the early sun, the birds chirping. To all other contestants, it would have been magical, but Fabian had been used to it. As he entered Neil's clearing, he saw him sitting on a bear, sleeping.

"Hi, Fabian!" Neil greeted. "Look what I made!" Fabian saw a second bear, acting like a throne. The bear had a wreath of berries as well. "A bear throne? Thanks!" Fabian said. He got on the bear and started eating the berries. "So Fabian, how do you like your new throne?" Neil asked. "The next challenge is in a few hours, so rest up." "It's delightful. Wait, how do you know it's in a few hours-" Fabian replied, but quickly snoozed off.

It had been two hours, and the only contestants awake were Ariel, Penny, and Gemma. Penny's unkempt hair and baggy eyes showed that she worked all night. Ariel was humming quietly to herself while applying lotion.

"I think we should discuss strategy." Gemma offered. "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. We have been losing-" Penny replied, but suddenly, a blizzard started up. A blizzard?! It's the middle of the summer!" Penny exclaimed. Snowflakes dropped down by the thousands and wind blew at intense speeds. Finally, the blizzard stopped.

"Good morning, everyone! Come to the mess hall entrance in five!" Chris announced, blowing his horn and waking everyone up.

Fabian woke up to Chris's airhorn to find the entire forest (and himself) covered in snow. "Who- wha- how- " he stuttered. "How on earth am I not cold?" "Hmm, you must be getting used to the natural environment. Also, bears offer lots of warmth." Neil replied, smiling. He and Fabian slowly got up and went to the mess hall.

**-Confessional (Janae)-**

It's a good thing my mom packed so many sweaters. BUT I HATE COLD WEATHER! Why can't summer be sunny and warm?"

**-End Confessional-**

Gemma, Hayden, and Janae were all wearing sweaters to protect themselves. However, with the exception of Neil, all other contestants were freezing their butts off. "How on earth is there a blizzard?" Amir asked. "Have you seen Pahkitew Island? The whole thing's artificial! He probably used an artificial snow machine or something." Dwayne replied.

"Anyway, today's challenge is a nice children's activity... a snowball fight!" Chris announced. Most of the contestants were smiling, as they were a nice and fun activity. "The Felines' starting point is near the dock, while the Meerkat's starting point is here. Whoever gets a... Chef's special snow cone machine! Use the crank to get a tasty treat, syrups included!" "Wait a minute. How do we win? It's a snowball fight." Herbert asked. "If you get knocked down and can't get up, you get eliminated. First team to eliminate all members of the opposing team wins! Anyways, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The Felines ran off to their assigned starting spots, while the Meerkats devised a strategy.

"We should make enhancements to our snowballs and throwing arms. Amir?" Herbert suggested. "No need." Neil replied, "I have this." He pulled out nine slings.

**-Confessional (Neil)-**

Slings. Invented ten thousand years ago, these marvels are simple and effective. I made them from tree bark and weeds. I would have used them myself or taught the animals how to use them, but I need to gain my team's trust, so I gave it to them.

 **-End Confessional** -

"Uh, how do we use this?" Dwayne asked, holding the sling. "Let me demonstrate," Neil said. "First, you put the snowball in the cradle. Then, you step and do an overhand throw." Neil gave the sling to Fabian, who thrust the snowball in the tree. "Good job!" Neil applauded.

"I have to go pee!" Aiden announced. Fabian, Neil, and Dwayne were looking at each other with a sinister smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dwayne asked.

The Felines were making steady progress in building their fort. Penny has a water application on her computer, which she sprayed on her snow to make ice. Then, Gemma commanded the team to build a large fort, in which they talked and made snowballs in. "Hey, Penny," Gemma whispered, "Can I have a small video recorder? It can be of any quality." "Uh, yeah. I have like ten of them. Take my old one." Penny replied.

"So, what music do you like?" Gemma asked. Kyleigh refused to answer for some reason. "I don't want to say, please." Olive like pop music, Trinity liked electronic music, and Janae liked soft rock. However, Ariel's answer was just plain arrogant. "I am the best music genre. I sing the best songs and play the best music! Would you like to hear me sing?" A collective NO was shouted by the rest of the team. "Why are you recording this, Gemma?" Janae asked. "I'm telling you a secret. Promise to keep it?" Gemma put her recording device down. Janae nodded. "I think that Ariel is a threat. She draws attention to herself and has a wide network of friendships. Her egotism means that she will probably form alliances."

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

Okay, all of that was false. Ariel's the opposite of a threat. She's elimination fodder! Her egotism means that everyone will think she's annoying. But lying about her faults causes a common enemy we can eventually vote off. Also, gaining some trust is critical to my strategy.

**-End Confessional-**

"We must march to their fort now!" Aiden demanded. The Meerkats complied and armed their slings with yellow snowballs. They were causing quite a stink, but they were sure it would destroy the Felines. As they reached the girl's fort, Aiden gave a short speech. "Remember to use your slings well and make sure to have good targeting. Right now, we're just inflicting chemical warfare with the yellow snow, so we don't need to break the fort."

The Felines were still talking among themselves then they felt the fort shake. "They're here!" Janae exclaimed. "Everyone, get your snowballs!"

The Meerkats' slings were very powerful, but the Felines' ice block fort protected them. They exchanged snowballs for a while, then 3 slings fired yellow snow at Ariel right in the kisser. "Let's go!" Amir shouted, "Everyone, fall back!"

Ariel smelled like urine, had a hurt jaw, and felt miserable. "I can't end like this..."

"It looks like Ariel is gone! It looks like the Felines aren't doing so well!" Chris announced, hovering on his jetpack.

The Meerkats were celebrating their first victory, and Herbert was studying how to make the perfect snowball. "So, we need large ice chunks, with some yellow snow and slush, with a rock center. The only problem is that there's no ice anywhere." "Don't worry, I've got this," Amir responded, opening up his computer. After one minute, a jet of water rushed above the ground, instantly freezing into ice. "We've got your ice, Herbert."

Meanwhile, the Felines were playing defensively. Penny's water application was on overdrive, making more ice blocks than ever. Gemma's plan was a small igloo for a last resort, two sets of walls, and even a rudimentary staircase. They were prepared, but the Meerkats were advancing.

"Enemies approaching! Fire the yellow snowballs!" Olive shouted, alerting the other Felines. Both teams opened fire on each other.

"Although the Meerkats have a weaponry advantage, the Felines have a great defense!" Chris announced.

"Their defense is near impenetrable!" Aadi gasped. "Don't worry, Aadi," Herbert responded. "I think that since the Felines built such a big wall, they didn't use quality snow for all of it. For example, the back will probably have the worst snow." "So, we go in the back and just break into it?" Dwayne asked. "Yes," Herbert responded.

"Not so fast!" Kyleigh shouted."I'm guarding this base until the end of time!" "Then why are you on the outside of this fort?" Finn replied. "Uh, scouting-" Kyleigh said, but it was too late. Six yellow snowballs flew into Kyleigh's mouth, knocking her down.

"It looks like Kyleigh is out! This is just plain humiliating." Chris announced.

"Gemma has reported that Kyleigh is down," Olive announced. "So we need to start attacking." The four remaining Felines went up the stairs and stood on the walls, looking out for the Meerkats.

Suddenly, the Felines heard a BAM sound and realized that their back walls had been breached. "Open fire on them!" Trinity demanded, and they did so accordingly, knocking out Fabian.

It was a long and hard-fought battle, but the Meerkats had the advantage and slowly pushed the remaining Felines out of their fort.

"We're surrounded!" Gemma shouted. "I guess I'll need to do this." Penny said, pulling out a grappling hook. "You have a grappling hook?" Gemma asked. startled. "No time to explain. Hang on!" Penny responded, shooting her grappling hook on the roof of a cabin. Janae screamed as she held on to Penny for dear life. Finally, they landed on the roof of the cabin, terrified, as they watched Trinity and Olive be annihilated by the Meerkats.

"It looks like Trinity and Olive are eliminated, which means that the Meerkats are outnumbering the Felines nine to three! Now, I'm certain the Meerkats will win!

"Now what do we do? We're outnumbered!" Janae exclaimed. "Don't worry, Janae, I have a plan." Penny responded.

A serious tune played as a montage played of the Felines setting up traps and holding guard against the Meerkats.

After about two hours, the Meerkats were stumped. When they were trying to find the Felines, Penny dropped a giant snowball on Amir, knocking him out. When they finally found the Felines, the Meerkats' futile attempts at fighting them caused a lot of frustration.

"Master strategist Herbert, a little help?" Aadi asked. "Actually, I do have an idea. We'll stack up on each other's shoulders. The strongest people will be at the top, the biggest at the bottom, and the rest in the middle."

After 20 minutes, this plan was executed. Hayden was at the very bottom, then Aadi, Dwayne, Finn, Fabian, Amir, Herbert, and than Aiden. When Aiden reached the roof, he pulled Herbert up. Soon, with some effort, everyone was on the roof.

"Fire!" Penny demanded. The Felines dropped gargantuan snowballs that rolled down the edge of the roof. Herbert, Aadi, Finn, and more Meerkats were getting knocked out. Soon, the only Meerkat left was Hayden. The Felines pushed snowball after snowball, but he kept trudging along. Finally, Janae threw a large slush ball with hard chunk of ice in the middle, which finally made Hayden break. He fell to his knees and collapsed.

"We won!" Gemma said. "We actually won! We knocked out all of the Meerkats!"

"Not so fast, Felines. It seems like Neil is missing." Chris responded.

Suddenly, an eagle soared, knocking Janae out of the roof. She landed on the snow, defeated. Than, Neil dropped a massive snowball on Gemma, causing eliminating her.

"You're not gonna stop me from winning this challenge." Penny said coldly. Neil threw a punch at her, but Penny dodged it. Both of them fought brutally for two minutes, but a swift kick to the chest pushed Penny off of the roof.

"The Male Meerkats win! Chef's snow cone machine will be waiting for you near your cabin! As for the Felines, meet me at the campfire for the third time in the row. You're reaching Team Victory levels of bad."

"I did it! I did it! I won the challenge." Neil shouted, having a tear in his eye. All the Meerkats were below him, clapping.

**-Confessional (Neil)-**

That was the greatest moment of my life. Everyone bowing and clapping to me, treating me like a king. Of course, I want to make that moment permanent.

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

With everyone doing a poor job today, I don't know who to vote out. Maybe I'll save the sabotage for later?

**-End Confessional-**

The sun was setting, emitting colorful rays of light on the forest clearing. Fabian stepped into the clearing and sat on his bear. "Thanks, Neil, for giving us the slings. Without it we would've lost the challenge." "No problem." Neil responded. "After all, you were planning to give the animals the slings." Fabian acknowledged. Neil frowned, but than said "You're a good listener. I think that you can be a good confessional spy."

"A what?" Fabian asked. "Simple. Listen in to other people's confessionals. We can know their greatest weaknesses or blackmail them." Neil responded. Fabian thought about it for a while, then nodded. "I'm in."

"Who are you voting for?" Olive asked, brushing her hair. The team was in a gloomy mood after almost all of them had suffered through the cold or fell down a roof. "I'm voting for Ariel. She draws has a wide network of friendships and her egotism is a real danger." Gemma was listening in on this and laughed.

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

Janae is actually wanting to be my minion! This is great! Soon, I'll run the team by lunch.

**-End Confessional-**

The camera turned to show seven cold girls sitting near the campfire. "So, you're here again?" Chris asked. "Impressive." "Oh, shut up." Ariel responded **.** "If you get a chocolate bar, that means you are safe from elimination. If not, than you are going STRAIGHT home STRAIGHT to the Boat of Losers. If I call your name, come get a chocolate bar."

"Janae."

"Trinity."

"Penny."

"Gemma."

"Kyleigh, you might be going home tonight because of your brashness and inability to run away when being outnumbered. Ariel, you might be going home tonight because you got knocked out fast. The final chocolate bar goes to..." Chris said, with Ariel and Kyleigh getting more and more terrified.

"Kyleigh."

Kyleigh breathed a sigh of relief as Ariel was escorted to the Dock of Shame. "It was very nice meeting you all! Bye!" she said, having a tear in her eye. The rest of the team waved as they said their goodbyes.

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

_Eruption noises_

**-End Confessional-**

"There's fifteen contestants, but only one will win! Who will take the million? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Junior!"

**So, I know my upload schedule is so slow, and I apologize. It's just that I can't keep up with other fanfiction writers!**

**If you read this story, please give a review. And remember this: negative criticism is better than empty of my mistakes in spelling and writing, I've labeled the document as (DRAFT)**.


	6. Neil To Your Master

_The camera turns to show Chris McLean, standing on a dock. There was still some snow left from the previous challenge._

"Last time on Total Drama Junior! The two teams were pushed to their moral and physical limits by fighting in the snow! Even though the Felines put up a hard battle, they lost for the third time in a row and had to sent Ariel home. Who is going in the Boat of Losers this time? Find out now on Total, Drama, Junior!"

Cold, wet, and miserable, the Felines were having a hard time. Gemma and Penny were talking about strategy on Penny's computer, while the other four girls were sleeping. "I'm worried. Three eliminations in a row without sabotage is definitely a mark of incompetence. I think we need to have physical exercises to train ourselves." Gemma remarked. Penny agreed and once the other Felines woke up, they started an exercise that consisted of a two-mile run, twenty push-ups, and a forty-five-second plank. "This is so hard!" Trinity complained. "We need to win. Otherwise, the Meerkats will crush us!" Gemma responded.

The Meerkats were seemingly unfazed by their win and started to talk a lot about strategy. Herbert, the mastermind of their plans, gave everyone a list so they can write down their personal elimination orders. Next, Herbert categorized all past challenges into eight categories: Physical, Social, Race, Eating, Talent, Mixture, and General. Finally, they began to head to breakfast.

**-Confessional (Aiden)-**

Herbert is no fun to be around. I came here for a summer camp and to make friends, not personal elimination tables!

**-End Confessional-**

Fabian was tired from being in the cabin, so he walked outside to the common area and saw a paper airplane on the ground that said: "For Fabian". When he unfolded it, it had instructions from Neil on the inside.

As the teams filed into the mess hall, they found something surprising. Chef was nowhere to be found. "Chef? Where are you?" Finn asked, but nothing happened. "Let's just find our own food." Dwayne sighed. After a lot of hunting, the contestants found a fruit bowl with some overripe fruit and started eating from it. Eventually, the teams sat down at some tables and began talking.

"Where's Neil and Fabian?" Dwayne asked. "Oh, them?" Amir replied. "They always go away to some woods area. If not for Neil's performance yesterday, he would be at the top of my elimination list."

"Everyone, come to the common area NOW! It's challenge time!" Fabian announced, startling the other contestants. However, they complied with his orders and came to the common area.

"So _that's_ where Fabian is." Dwayne clarified. "What's going on?" Janae asked. "Yeah Fabian, where is Chris?" Finn chimed in. Fabian made an excuse: "I am uh- Chris's personal assistant for the day!" Fabian declared.

Uh- So, today's challenge will be a- hunt! Yes, a hunt. You will tame a large wild animal and bring it to me by the end of the day." Fabian stuttered. "Are you serious? That's impossible!" Aiden exclaimed. As soon as he said that, a paper airplane landed at Fabian's feet as a rack of weapons came out from the woods. He picked it up, examined it, and opened it. "You will receive Neil- I mean Chris's weapons rack. Slings, soothing cream, sleeping powder, and rope are available." Fabian read. "And what's our reward for doing this great hunt?" Janae replied. As soon as she said that, two paper airplanes landed at Fabian's feet. He picked up and read the first one, then examined the second one. "The prize is Neil- I mean Chris's prized venison steak. I have a sample of it I will give to you."

Fabian offered some of the venison steak to both teams. It had complex flavors of cinnamon and cardamom, but also a glaringly hot smudge of paprika. However, this was all balanced by the sweet maple syrup. "This is so good! How did you get this?" Hayden asked. "It's Neil- I mean Chris's secret recipe," Fabian replied. The only contestant who wasn't impressed by Amir. "Maple syrup on steak? It sounds disgusting!" Amir was British and didn't have much maple syrup where he was born, so the steak tasted weird to him.

"With all of that out of the way, it's time to start the challenge!" Fabian announced. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

Gemma decided that the rope, two spears, a training handbook, and a bag of sleeping powder were the best way to capture an animal. "Let's go, let's go!" Kyleigh urged. Finn and Aiden chose an assortment of sharp sticks, a training handbook, and some soothing cream.

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

This format is strange. I've watched Total Drama All-Stars and never did he ever have a personal assistant do everything for him. Chris is nowhere to be found! I need to crack this case.

**-Confessional (Aadi)-**

Even though I'm sociable, I need to form friendships in order to get ahead of the game. With master strategists like Herbert, veterans like Dwayne, and absolute units like Hayden, there's not much time for me to shine.

**-End Confessional-**

The Meerkats were marching on at a steady pace, deciding to conserve their energy. Dwayne was leading (since he watched Pahkitew Island and knew a little bit about it) and Aadi was at the back. "So, Amir, what're your thoughts on **...** politics?" Aadi asked. "The Equality Party, formed by Herbert Indradevi-" Amir was saying, but Aadi cut him off. "The Herbert? You mean the guy on our team?"Amir nodded his head.

"Anyways, the Equality Party was formed by Herbert to promote the removal of toxicity and respect towards all characters in the Total Drama community. Would you like to join?" Amir continued.

**-Confessional (Aadi)-**

This team is getting stranger by the minute.

**-End Confessional-**

"Of course!" Aadi responded. "Anyways, I was thinking us 3- you, me, and Herbert- formed an alliance." "I'm in," Herbert replied, overhearing their conversation. "An alliance will be very beneficial to all of us."

Suddenly, Dwayne stopped. As everyone was marching in a single file line behind him, they stopped as well. "What's the hold-up?" Finn asked. "I found some bear tracks leading to the right," Dwayne replied. They happily marched on and held on to their weapons. Hayden, although large and intimidating, was intimidated himself. "Please get me out of this mess," he said to himself. As the Meerkats walked closer and closer to the bear, Hayden started to break down more and more until he was a crying mess.

"Hayden, what's going on?" Finn asked in a calm voice. "You've been crying for ten minutes now!" "It's just that... I'm scared... I'm terrified..." Hayden responded. Finn decided that he had had enough of this and decided to take action. He pulled Hayden down to his size and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen, Hayden. You're larger than the bear. If you quit now, there's no way we can intimidate the bear into submission. We'll lose the challenge!" After about three minutes, Hayden finally stopped crying and picked up his dagger, ready to face the bear.

**-Confessional (Finn)-**

I don't even know how I calmed Hayden down. Maybe I can do that to the bear as well!

**-End Confessional-**

The Felines were trying a different approach. Instead of steadily marching in a single file line, they were scattered and sprinted around the forest. Naturally, this took a toll on their bodies. "Please! Can we rest for two minutes?" Janae asked. "No. Here, have some water." Gemma rejected, running through the woods at high speeds. Suddenly, the Felines heard something. It was the sound of an animal growling and some rustling. They followed the riverbank in the direction of the growling as Gemma took out the hypnotizing device. "I do hope this works..." she wondered as they sprinted towards the sound. When they finally reached the source of the noise, they found a monkey. "Oh, come on! A monkey?" Trinity complained as the monkey screeched. "They're not even native to this region! Anyways, since they're not large, we should move on." Gemma rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where the monkey came from. "We should go near the riverbank. Lots of animals seem to populate that area." Kyleigh wondered. They followed her orders and once the Felines reached the riverbank, it was teeming with life. "How did you know that?" Janae asked. "Oh, I'm watching some nature documentaries on my tablet. It should help to survive on this island." Kyleigh responded.

**-Confessional (Kyleigh)-**

When I first started this season, I just wanted to play my games and put my head down. But now, I think I need to get ahead in the game. And Janae is my first ally. She's so small and weak that she'll follow anyone!

**-End Confessional-**

While the Felines were marching around, looking for large animals, Kyleigh urged Janae to come to a small bush.

"Hey, Kyleigh. What do you want?" Janae asked. "So, I think that we should form an alliance. We need to make sure we don't get eliminated. In fact, I know just who to eliminate." Kyleigh offered. "Thanks, but right now I'm planning to ally with Gemma.

 **-Confessional (Kyleigh** )-

Gemma?! She's the last person anyone would want to team up with. She's suspicious, she pins blame on others, she's always hiding something, and she'll probably betray Janae immediately! I'll have to speak to her after the challenge.

 **-End Confessional** -

"A bear!" Aadi shouted. "I heard a bear!" The Meerkats were resting in an overhang, checking for bruises and drinking water. "Let's go hunt that bear!" Dwayne cheered.

The Meerkats approached the den slowly as they prepared their weapons. They were overlooking a bear eating some salmon. "Surrender now, bear!" Hayden demanded, but the bear did nothing. "It looks like I'm going to have to use my weapon then." As soon as Hayden tried to attack the bear, however, the Felines popped up.

"Why you?" Aadi complained. "We're here to capture this bear," Gemma replied. "Now get lost." "Now, now. We can work this out-" Janae started, but she was interrupted by Gemma, who ordered the Felines to ready their spears as she threw almost the entire bag of sleeping powder on the bear. The bear fell on the Felines' side, giving them an advantage. "We must capture this bear. Attack!" Herbert declared.

The Meerkats wielded their sticks and began to march towards the Felines. In retaliation, Kyleigh, Olive, and Trinity wielded their spears as they began to attack. Gemma then had a brilliant idea. "Here goes nothing..." she said as she threw what was left of the sleeping powder on the Meerkats, knocking them out cold. "We did it! We beat the Meerkats!" Janae exclaimed, proud of their victory.

"Hey Gemma, what are we going to do?" Olive asked as they looked at the bear with confusion. The bear was young and small, and Kyleigh's sleeping powder put him right to sleep. "We'll have to wait for him to wake up and then try to take him. How do we tame the bear anyways?" Gemma responded. Janae gave her a book titled _Neil's Animal Taming Guide._ "Neil? To think of it, he wasn't there when we confronted the other team." Olive wondered. "Anyway, if we're waiting so long, let's talk about Gemma's hair," Trinity chimed in, "Just why? Why is it like that?" "My hair is based off on Scarlett," Gemma replied. "Wait, who's Scarlett?" Trinity asked. Gemma sighed and said, "It all began on a sunny day right on this very island..."

The Meerkats were starting to wake up from their slumber. "What time is it?" Amir wondered as he looked at his watch. "2 PM? No, no, no! The Felines have probably won by now!" Just as he was saying that a paper airplane flew and landed at his feet, startling him. He picked it up and opened it, which read _They have not yet won._ Even though all wasn't lost, Amir was still worried about where the paper came from. As the paper airplane came from the trees, he began to look into the forest. "Hello? Anyone there? Anyone?" Amir continued to look around, becoming increasingly paranoid, until he realized that there was nothing in the trees. "I need to wake up the other contestants and finish this challenge," he said to himself.

"Wakey wakey," Amir said to Aadi. "Come on, wake up!" "I'm up! What's going on?" Aadi said. "Oh, right, the challenge." Amir stopped him and said, "I have something to tell you."

"So you're telling me that a paper airplane came out of nowhere and clarified your question?" Aadi asked, to which Amir nodded. The rest of the Meerkats were starting to get up at this point.

"Interns! Go fetch me... a soda!" Fabian said as he walking around the common area, thinking about Chris and the challenge. To his amazement, a cardinal, with a Candrillem (An expensive lemon-lime soda) in its beak, swooped and handed him the soda. Neil, startled, said "I was joking! It must be the work of Neil!" Suddenly, a familiar figure jumped out from the tree and landed next to Fabian. It was Neil. After they greeted each other and had some banter, Fabian asked an important question.

"What's the point of all this? Why capture Chris? Why the paper airplanes?" Neil sighed and placed his arms on Fabian. "You see, getting free tamed animals is extremely important. If you want an animal army (which I'm sure you do), you need main forces. The challenge I sent the teams was to ease the time it takes to form an army. Got that, minion?"

Fabian smiled and started sipping on his fancy soda, but then his mind focused on one word: minion. _I'm not Neil's minion,_ Fabian thought. _But then why is he doing everything for me? He's giving me sodas, making a bear throne, and sending me berries._ Fabian decided to ponder about this complicated subject for a while.

"Hayden has found an elk!" Finn reported. The Meerkats had decided to spread out each member throughout the woods, with Finn reporting if there were any large animals. "Good job!" Aiden replied, then started going towards Hayden, as did everyone else. When they reached, Dwayne pulled out the hunting guide that was on the weapons rack and began rereading it. "To tame an animal," Dwayne read, "you should first apply Neil's animal soothing cream. Then, circle the animal with the spear, being as aggressive as possible, while making sure the animal has no chance of escaping. Then, sprint at the animal as fast as possible and _lightly_ bop it using your spear. Repeat this process until the animal gives in."

**-Confessional (Aadi)-**

Considering that there is a political party leader on my team, Neil's soothing creams aren't too crazy.

**-End Confessional-**

The Felines repeated the tactics given by the book, but executed it much better. Trinity, Gemma, Janae, and Kyleigh were standing around the bear and had a neutral expression with some rope in hand. They didn't have any soothing cream, but the bear's grogginess produced a similar effect. Olive jumped around vivaciously and bopped the bear with the spear. Miraculously, it seemed to work. Whenever Olive told the bear to sit, it would sit. Whenever she told the bear to roll over, it would roll over. However, this only worked with Olive, as the other teammates quickly realized that the bear didn't follow their commands. "We're done;" Olive shouted gleefully, "let's go back to the camp!"

The Meerkats were having a far more difficult time trying to tame the elk. While the eight contestants were standing around the animal, they weren't focused and were talking to each other. Aiden tried to bop the elk on the nose, but just ended up injuring it, making the animal more frustrated and angry.

As the Felines reached the common area and presented their bear (who was being a mount for Olive), Fabian responded, "Good job! It looks like you won the challenge, so you get the prized venison steak!" The Felines were cheering and screaming, and they didn't even reach the cabin before they started eating the steak.

The Meerkats were trying to tame the elk when a paper airplane landed it Amir's feet. When he picked it up and opened it, his heart sank. "It looks like we lost the challenge. We'll have to vote someone out."

After the Felines finished the steak, they had never felt more satisfied. That is, every Feline except Kyleigh. When Janae decided to go out of the cabin to get some fresh air, Kyleigh chased her and stopped her. "Uh, hi." Janae said, "What do you want from me?" Kyleigh responded, "Okay, here's the thing. Gemma is manipulative and untrustworthy. You're setting yourself up for doom!" "Listen, Kyleigh. I know you want to form an alliance with me, but I don't want to go against Gemma at all! She's been nothing but nice to me!" Janae protested. "That's... surprisingly true," Kyleigh muttered.

**-Confessional (Kyleigh)-**

Urgh... I guess I'll have to ask her some other time. Or maybe, I'll need evidence.

**-End Confessional-**

The seven Meerkats walked towards the campsite and sat down. Interestingly, Neil was nowhere to be found. "This is a chocolate bar," Fabian explained. "If you do not get a chocolate bar tonight, you are going straight to the Dock of Shame."

"The person going home tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Neil."

Neil seemed unfazed as he suddenly jumped into sight and landed at the campsite. "Listen, campers, for I have an announcement to make."

"It is I who ran today's challenge!" he declared. The entire team gasped. "It is I who provided the paper airplanes! It is I who made the venison steak! It Is I who captured Chris and Chef! I hope I will be remembered for many seasons to come." The Meerkats were frozen in shock as he proudly walked to the Boat of Losers.

A few minutes later, the camera turned to show Neil lying down, almost asleep. He decided to check on who was driving the boat, since he realized that he captured Chef. Once he looked inside, he saw unmistakable brown eyes and messy hair of Fabian. Neil waved his hand and winked at Fabian.

**And Neil's eliminated! I really didn't want this to become "Total Drama Animal Planet", so I decided to eliminate him early on.**

**Because I'm writing my stories later at night recently and because I'm so young, I'm labeling this as (DRAFT), subject to major improvement. However, that is not enough. I would appreciate if you left a review, even if it is negative or constructive.**


	7. Paddle On

_The camera turns to show Chris McLean standing on the Dock of Shame._

"Last time on Total Drama Junior! Uh, what even happened yesterday?" Chris wondered, to which Chef shrugged. "Anyways, find out who's going home in the latest installment of Total, Drama, Junior!"

"Done." Gemma sighed as she closed the computer. Last night, she asked Penny if she could have Penny's computer, to which she agreed. She woke up at 5:30 AM and took an online course in video editing.

"Hi, Gemma!" Janae said. "Why are you on Penny's computer?" "Oh, nothing," she replied. "Gemma, I'm thinking we should form an alliance." Janae proposed. "Oh, Janae. Of course you can form an alliance with me. I was just about to ask the same thing!"

 **-Confessional** ( **Gemma)-**

Janae is so gullible... maybe I can use that to my advantage.

 **-End Confessional** -

The two teams were peacefully eating at the mess hall when Janae broke down. "I can't do this! This food is... inedible!" She was crying all throughout the morning until Gemma violently threw her out of the mess hall while Chef just rolled his eyes and continued working in the kitchen.

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

Janae is so incredibly picky! The food quality has gone a bit up since the last season. And hey, at least we don't have to forage food by ourselves.

**-End Confessional-**

Amir and Herbert were sitting down by themselves when Aadi joined in. "What took you so long?" said Amir. "Oh, nothing," Aadi replied, "I just woke up late. Mind if I sit here?" "Of course!" Herbert responded, gesturing him to sit down.

"So, what's your plan for the million dollars?" Amir asked. "Personally, I'm going to go to a prestigious college and research game design and programming. Then, I'm gonna start my own company!" Aadi responded, "The million? Oh, I never really thought of what I'm going to do with it." "I know what I'm going to do," Herbert chimed. "I'll apply in dozens of reality shows and win more prizes. I'll star in hundreds of advertisements and win millions!"

Suddenly, Trinity entered the mess hall, carrying a massive book in one hand. It had to be at least five hundred pages and was weighing her down. She slowly walked to receive the tray of food. "So there you are," Gemma said, "why on earth you look like you've done an all-nighter?" Trinity said nothing as she slept on the table. Olive decided to unzip her day pack and get out a package that said _For Emergencies Only_. She then pulled a cup of coffee out of the package and gave it to Trinity.

**-Confessional (Olive)-**

I wake up every day at 5 AM. Sometimes, my mom gives me coffee to wake me up when I do all-nighters and such.

 **-End Confessional** -

Kyleigh leaned over to see the book. " _The Ultimate Guide to Strategy in the Total Drama Series by over a dozen contestants-_ What is this?"

"This is only for Trinity," Olive snapped, "My cousin gave it to me when I got chosen to participate in this season. Trinity spent all of last night reading the first chapter of it. And sorry, you can't have it."

Although most of the Felines had their attention diverted by other things, Herbert was extremely jealous. "What's wrong?" Amir asked. "Look at that book," Herbert sighed, "I ordered it right before I left to come here. It had to arrive right after I left, which means that 850 pages of strategy is gone." Aadi chimed in, "How about we... steal it?"

**-Confessional (Aadi)-**

Strategy, shmategy. To win the game you need to be good at challenges and be liked. You don't need a big manual to win a reality show!

**-End Confessional-**

The camera cut to the two teams sitting at the campfire. "Good morning, campers!" Chris greeted. "It seems like one team is missing a few meerkats?" Suddenly, Amir, Herbert, and Aadi ran to the campfire, gasping for air. "Where were you?" asked Chris sternly. "Nothing, I swear!" Amir shouted, getting suspicious looks from the rest of the contestants. "Anyway, today's challenge is a modern take on the Paintball Deer Hunt from season one. You have to split up and find each other using paddleboards. "

"Paddleboarding?" Hayden asked. "That's no challenge." "Oh, I forgot to tell you: there are sharks all around this island."

The contestants gasped. Sharks weren't a new asset to challenges, but the fact that Chris would use them against such young kids was surprising. "Uh, will we have anything to defend us from the sharks?" Janae asked. "Nope. You just have to avoid them," Chris replied, chuckling. "Pick who you're gonna partner with!"

Olive and Trinity were good friends and picked each other, as Gemma forced Janae to partner with her, much to Kyleigh's dismay, who had to partner with Penny.

"Wait a minute," Dwayne said, "The Felines have only 3 teams, while we have 4! It's harder for us!" Chris laughed. "Yeah. So what? It's an extra challenge for you."

Dwayne sighed and decided to partner up with Aiden, who agreed. Finn partnered with Hayden, and Herbert partnered with Amir, leaving Aadi with Fabian.

**-Confessional (Aadi)-**

Fabian. He's really a wildcard. Every day, he goes into the woods and does something there. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he gets voted off. But he might be good for an alliance.

**-End Confessional-**

"Now that all partners are ready, I'll tell you the next step," Chris announced. "I'm going to give you navigation systems that tell you where your starting point is. However, it doesn't work for anything else."

Once all partners received a navigation system, Chris said, "3, 2, 1, GO!" and blew his air horn.

Amir and Herbert's destination was along a trail, so they didn't have to walk through thick woods. "Hmm, sharks?" Herbert pondered. "I haven't researched much about them. I think that Chris uses the same sharks for every season." "Don't worry," Amir replied, "I have a computer! You can research all about sharks." Suddenly, Amir walked into a snare trap, pulling him up.

"Help! Please help me!" Amir whimpered. "Don't worry, I've got you," Herbert replied, getting out a controller of some kind. "What are you doing?" said Amir. Suddenly, a drone appeared and slashed through the rope, breaking it, and making Amir fall down. Amir thanked him, and they went to their assigned position.

Kyleigh was getting quite fussed with Gemma at this point, so she wanted to spill this to Penny. "She lies all the time! She's suspicious and untrustworthy. But Janae still follows her!" After a few seconds, Penny gasped, and said "I gave my computer to her! She could've bricked it or deleted everything on it!"

After about thirty minutes, all teams had arrived at their starting points. "Good job, campers!" said Chris over the loudspeaker. "Now that you've arrived at your locations, there should be a paddleboard and two oars. Remember, you have to meet up with each other to win!"

As soon as Chris said that, most of the teams put their paddleboards on the water and started rowing. That is, everyone except for Gemma and Janae.

"I'm not getting on the paddleboard! What happens if I fall?" Janae complained. Gemma sighed and replied, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

**-Confessional (Gemma)-**

I'm starting to get near my breaking point. I swear, it's like Janae has never been outside before. Is she a bubble girl?

**-End Confessional-**

Finally, Gemma managed to calm Janae down. Gemma put the paddleboard near the edge of the water and told Janae to sit on it. Gemma then sat on the paddleboard herself, pushed the paddleboard out the lake, and then started rowing. "See? Nothing to it."

While Dwayne and Aiden were doing pretty good, they still had no plan to find the other teams. Dwayne had done some kayaking, so he told Aiden what to do. "You know, Dwayne, there's one thing I really want from this competition." Aiden started. "What is that? The cash prize? Being famous? Meeting new friends?" Dwayne asked. "No, Dwayne. I want girls." Dwayne rolled his eyes as Aiden continued. "I'm getting desperate! I thought that this challenge would be great, you know, for having a romantic boat ride." Dwayne replied by saying "Aiden, you're 13! You don't need a romantic relationship when you're that young!" "Oh, what about that precious Carrie?" Aiden retorted, making Dwayne blush.

As Hayden got on the paddleboard, he realized that he was too heavy for the board. He has to redistribute his weight by lying on his stomach, but the board still dipped under the water. "So Hayden, what's your plan on finding the others?" Finn asked, to which Hayden stayed quiet.

**-Confessional (Finn)-**

Hayden. Although he could probably lift a truck, he's not very intelligent **.** That being said **,** I could easily manipulate him.

**-End Confessional-**

Olive and Trinity were starting to realize how difficult the challenge was going to be. "We've been traveling for thirty minutes, and no sign! No shark, no paddleboard, no nothing!" Suddenly, Olive gasped in horror. "A shark! I see it!" Trinity, terrified, paddled like her life depended on it.

Aadi and Fabian were silently paddling when they saw something up ahead. "Is that... Aiden?" said Aadi. "It is! Hi, Aiden!" Dwayne and Aiden were standing on the paddleboard, casually drifting through the lake. "Hey, Aadi. How are you doing?" Dwayne asked. "Good! Now we're ahead of the Felines," said Aadi.

Olive and Trinity just barely avoided the shark when Chris announced over the loudspeaker, "It looks like two teams have already met! The Meerkats are in the lead!", which startled the shark. Then, it noticed Olive and Trinity and swam towards it. Both of them were now screaming and using every muscle of their body to row the paddleboard. "It's gaining on us!" Olive screamed as the shark swam closer and closer. The shark jumped high up in the air... and then missed the campers. Olive had veered the paddleboard rightwards to avoid getting jumped by the shark. The shark realized that chasing them wasn't worth it and swam somewhere else.

**-Confessional (Trinity)-**

_shaking in fear_

**-End Confessional-**

Kyleigh was eerily silent as Penny slowly soared through the water. "Do you have any sort of gadget on your computer?" asked Kyleigh, who was starting to get frustrated. "Actually, I do." Penny unzipped her backpack and pulled out a small signal flare. Startled, Kyleigh asked, "What does that do?" "I made it myself. It rises a bit, then emits a lot of smoke. It should notify the other teams of our position." Penny responded. Kyleigh watched as the flare rose up, mesmerized.

**-Confessional (Kyleigh)-**

Penny's not too bad, but she's still too talkative and positive. However, she can win a challenge. Hmm... Maybe I'll form an alliance with here.

**-End Confessional-**

Herbert and Amir were doing good in the challenge. They had covered the southern part of the island and had decided to go west. "So, Amir, who's your favorite Total Drama character?" As he was about to respond, a figure rose from the water. It had stubby limbs, a gray body, and a signature toothless smile. "Fang." Herbert muttered as he pulled out a knife. "Herbert, that's a mutant shark and you're a 13-year-old boy!" Amir tried to reason, but to no avail. Suddenly, Janae and Gemma appeared and immediately turned back. But Herbert and Amir just stood there, silent, one of them silent and confident, the other frozen in fear, as Fang swam faster and faster. Then, Fang jumped gloriously through the air and kicked Herbert right in the stomach, sending him flying into the water.

**-Confessional (Amir)-**

I may be overestimating Herbert's intelligence.

 **-End Confessional** -

"Herbert? Herbert!" Amir said, panicking. He pulled Herbert out of the water and into the paddleboard. Fang had disappeared, but Herbert was injured. "We will need to rest here," Amir sighed as He turned on his computer to pass the time.

The commotion resulted in some teams investigating the source of the noise. Olive and Trinity decided to find what was causing all the shouting and Dwayne and Aiden as well as Hayden and Finn slowly rowed towards the noise. After a few minutes, they arrived.

"And it looks like each team gets a point! Both the Meerkats and the Felines have on more team to hunt!" Chris announced.

Dwayne and Finn saw Herbert, injured. "What happened?" Dwayne asked, worried. "He almost got eaten by Fang!" Amir cried. "He wanted to fight it for an honorable battle, but underestimated his power." "We'll need to go fast if we need to win," Aiden announced. "Tell us something we don't know!" Finn retorted, who started to paddle.

"I think we should split up," Hayden suggested, "We'll be faster!" "No, idiot," Finn responded, "Even if we find Aadi and Fabian, we'll have to find each other again. We'll lose our progress."

**-Confessional (Hayden)-**

You know that feeling when you think your plan is amazing but then someone else exposes all the faults? I guess having a partner is beneficial.

**-End Confessional-**

Penny and Kyleigh's smoke flare was wearing out, and they were getting annoyed. "Are they coming or not?" Kyleigh asked. "We'll have to wait. Maybe they found someone else," Penny responded. "One good thing is that this challenge is really peaceful. No debilitating snowballs or treks through the forest this time." Kyleigh added.

"Where are Aadi and Fabian?" Hayden complained, rowing the boat as Amir was studying the region. "Here is the thing. Pahkitew Island has multiple inland lakes, which are connected by rivers or creeks. Then, there is a large lake in which the island is surrounded. I'm guessing that either Aadi and Fabian went inside the inland lakes or have reached the edge of the larger lake. So, we're doomed."

Speaking of which, Aadi and Fabian were truly and utterly lost. No matter which direction they went, all they saw was water. "Great. Just great," Aadi muttered, "It's been hours since the challenge started. I'm starving and miserable." "Maybe this can cheer you up?" said Fabian, holding up the same venison steak that was given to the Felines as a reward.

"I see smoke up ahead!" Gemma announced proudly, quickly paddling to the source. "We're almost there!" The four Felines paddled hard, and they eventually saw Kyleigh and Penny, relaxing on their paddleboards.

"And it looks like the Felines have won!" Chris announced. "This challenge's reward is a... paddleboard! Felines, relax today. Meerkats, I'm seeing you tonight for the second time in a row."

Most of the Meerkat's responses to this were disappointment or confusion, and Herbert. let out a burst of outrage.

"I got mauled by a shark for us to lose?! Now I'm going to get voted out!" Amir responded, "Don't worry, Herbert. You'll be fine."

The camera cut to Aadi and Fabian relaxing on their paddleboards, finishing up their venison steak. Suddenly, a large helicopter arrived and released a rope. "What's with all the commotion?!" Fabian complained. "Your team lost, mostly because of you. You're almost two miles away!" Chef announced. "Fine," Fabian sighed, climbing up the rope.

A few hours later, Olive and Janae were paddleboarding in a lake. The sun was setting, creating a mesh of colors. "It's so unbelievably pretty!" Janae exclaimed, her mouth wide open. "Oh, Janae. It happens every day. Don't get too surprised." Olive responded. "It's just that I never seen it before," said Janae, prompting a look of horror from Olive. "What **have** you done?" "My mom does lots of things for me and rarely lets me go out of the house." Olive connected the dots. "So the reason you follow Gemma so much is because she acts like a father figure. Let's go, we need to vote someone out."

Aadi and Amir raced in their cabin and jumped on the beds. "We got the book! Who cares if we lost?" Amir shouted as Aadi pulled the book out from under the bed. "Let's read it," he suggested, and he opened the book. "Hey, where's Herbert?" Amir asked. "I think he's being medically treated for the rest of the night. He's going to make one trip to the confessional to vote, but he won't be available until tommorow." As they read the book, they discussed a lot of topics, including how Aadi lost the challenge. "I feel sorry for losing the challenge. I think I'm going to get voted out." Amir laughed and responded, "Ah, don't worry. Just vote Fabian and you'll be fine."

The eight Meerkats were gathered in the campfire, waiting for Chris to show the votes.

**-Confessional (Herbert)-**

And this is because I can't vote for Fang!

**-Confessional (Hayden)-**

I'm voting for Fang.

**-Confessional (Aadi)-**

Fabian. It's so obvious!

**-Confessional (Dwayne)-**

Aadi. He's too smart for his own good.

**-Confessional (Finn)-**

Sorry, Hayden. He's way too dumb to do anything.

 **-End Confessional** -

"I have seven chocolate bars," Chris explained, "and whoever does not receive a chocolate bar will go home. Forever! The first chocolate bar goes to...

Dwayne."

"The next chocolate bars are going to...

Finn.

Amir.

Aiden.

And Hayden."

"There are two people who haven't received a chocolate bar yet. The contestant who will receive a chocolate bar and not go home is...

Aadi."

"Fabian, it's time to go," Chris announced, as he pulled him to the boat. "No! I didn't get eliminated! It's all fake! Someone cheated!" Fabian resisted, but to no avail. He got on the Boat of Losers and slowly went away, accepting his fate.

"And that leaves 13 contestants! Who is next to go on the Boat of Losers? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Junior!"

**-Confessional (Neil)-**

Surprised to see me? No matter how much you try to get rid of me, I will always come back!

**-End Confessional-**

**And Fabian is eliminated. I feel like I don't have anything interesting to do with him, so I eliminated him. Next week is a spooky special!**

**Since I'm the same age as these contestants, I need some improvements or suggestions. Post a review if you want to help out my story!**


End file.
